Moving In Town and Sicky Time
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request for a friend. In this one Dory was showing Jenny and Charlie around but she ends up sick. So Marlin and Nemo volunteer to finish up the tour. But when the tour is over who will take care of Dory and how will Nemo not get sick too? Enjoy :)


The gang get back home and Dory is excited to show her old friends, Hank and her parents around. She wants to start with her mommy and daddy. She did go all that way to be reconnected with them. Bailey, Hank, and Destiny went to find somewhere for them to live. Nemo and Marlin smiles following Dory, Jenny and Charlie close behind. They finally make it to where Dory, Nemo, and Marlin live.

"Ooo! Mommy Daddy this is where I-achoo! Where I achoo! live achoo!" says Dory

The rest of the group look at Dory worried.

"Honey bunches are you okay?" asks Charlie, worried

"Yeah just a snee-achoo" says Dory

Jenny swims over and feels her forehead.

"Sweetheart your catching a fever." says Jenny

"I will be fine. You haven't seen everything." says Dory, before a sneezing attack

"We will take them around you should rest." states Marlin

Nemo blinks but nods in agreement.

"Yeah, you really should rest." agrees Nemo

"Are you *cough* sure?" asks Dory, worried

"Not a problem. Plus we can help them find a place, closer." says Marlin

"Well...okay. For you guys I will rest." says Dory

She hugs them all and lets her parents tuck her into bed.

"There we go sweet pea if you keep resting you will be out of bed before you know it." says Charlie

"Really?" says Dory, with a sniffle

The cold was hitting her hard and fast.

"Really baby. " says Jenny

"Okay. I'm sorry." says Dory

"You don't have a thing to be sorry for. We are together now and we will have many more days together." says Charlie

Dory smiles at that and closes her eyes falling asleep, Charlie and Jenny leave letting Dory sleep.

"Alright shes asleep. So uh where to first?" asks Jenny

"Well uh..." says Marlin, thinking

"How about the town?" helps Nemo

"Yeah. Have you seen the town?" asks Marlin

"No actually. We stayed in one place." says Jenny and Charlie

"Well lets start there." says Marlin

"Great" they say

So Nemo and Marlin show then everything and to everyone, except Mr. Ray as he was getting ready for his migration with his family one day. Charlie and Jenny understood though, growing up at an aquarium, they got bored a lot and read the signs even showing Dory the signs and teaching her how to read. They always made sure that Dory got her education anyway possible.

"So he will be gone for a while" says Nemo, bringing them out of memory lane

"Well maybe one day we will meet him." encourages Charlie

"Yeah you will like him!" says Nemo, excited

"Yeah, I bet we will." says Jenny, smiling

The tour continues and they even find the perfect spot, Jenny watches over Nemo letting him play while Charlie and Marlin get things moved. Marlin agrees that it is getting late and the house and seashells was too heavy for Nemo. Jenny even gets Nemo dinner and home with Marlin's permission. She tells him a bed time story where it is safe for her to do so. When he is out cold she takes care of Dory waiting for the boys to return. Dory enjoys the time with her mom despite not feeling well.

"Thanks for taking care of me." says Dory, with a sniffle

"Of course sweetie, thats what a mother is for." says Jenny

Dory smiles and lets her mom continue to take care of her before falling asleep again. The boys come back and Marlin thanks Jenny for taking care of Nemo.

"It was not a problem he is such a sweet boy." says Jenny

"Yeah he is. How is Dory?" asks Marlin

"Still sick poor thing." says Jenny

Marlin frowns and looks over at where Dory is sleeping peacefully.

"Yeah." says Marlin

"Don't worry, Dory has always been a strong fish, she will bounce back before we know it." says Charlie

"Thats true. Do you guys need help getting home?" asks Marlin

"No thats alright, thank you." says Jenny, "And thank you for helping us"

She kisses his cheek and holds Charlie's fin following him home. Marlin smiles and goes to bed, he let Nemo stay with Jenny and Charlie so he can get to know them better. He asked Charlie and Charlie was awfully excited, Nemo asked a while ago if he could so Dory could rest without worrying about her parents getting taken care of and she could be taken care of too.

Marlin admits that is a great idea and does ask them both starting with Jenny showing her to his place then Charlie helping move the house. So the next few days Marlin takes care of Dory while Nemo bonds with Charlie and Jenny. It isn't long when Dory feels better so Marlin swims her over to where her parents are.

"Ooo wow! I bet they are going to love it there they still have space and can make new friends!" says Dory, seeing the house

"Yeah I bet they will." says Marlin

Nemo was outside playing when he saw Dory and Marlin. He swims over and hugs them both.

"Dory your all better!" says Nemo

"Yup! How have you been?" asks Dory

"Great! I had a lot of fun with Jenny and Charlie." says Nemo

"That's great! Well while were here why not go in and Dory can talk to her parents for a bit." suggests Marlin

"Sweet" says Dory and Nemo

They all three head in and talk with Jenny and Charlie for a bit before heading home, all three of them.

The End


End file.
